Symptoms of abnormal heart rhythms are generally referred to as cardiac arrhythmias, with an abnormally rapid rhythm being referred to as a tachycardia. The present invention is concerned with the treatment of tachycardias which are frequently caused by the presence of an "arrhythmogenic site" or "accessory atrioventricular pathway" close to the inner surface of the chambers of a heart. The heart includes a number of normal pathways which are responsible for the propagation of electrical signals from upper to lower chamber necessary for performing normal systole and diastole function. The presence of arrhythmogenic site or accessory pathway can bypass or short circuit the normal pathway, potentially resulting in very rapid heart contractions, referred to here as tachycardias.
Treatment of tachycardias may be accomplished by a variety of approaches, including drugs, surgery, implantable pacemakers/defibrillators, and catheter ablation. While drugs may be the treatment of choice for many patients, they only mask the symptoms and do not cure the underlying causes. Implantable devices only correct the arrhythmia after it occurs. Surgical and catheter-based treatments, in contrast, will actually cure the problem, usually by ablating the abnormal arrhythmogenic tissue or accessory pathway responsible for the tachycardia. It is important for a physician to accurately steer the catheter to the exact site for ablation. Once at the site, it is important for a physician to control the emission of energy to ablate the tissue within the heart.
Of particular interest to the present invention are radiofrequency (RF) ablation protocols which have proven to be highly effective in tachycardia treatment while exposing a patient to minimal side effects and risks. Radiofrequency catheter ablation is generally performed after conducting an initial mapping study where the locations of the arrhythmogenic site and/or accessory pathway are determined. After a mapping study, an ablation catheter is usually introduced to the target heart chamber and is manipulated so that the ablation tip electrode lies exactly at the target tissue site. Radiofrequency energy or other suitable energy is then applied through the tip electrode to the cardiac tissue in order to ablate the tissue of arrhythmogenic site or the accessory pathway. By successfully destroying that tissue, the abnormal signal patterns responsible for the tachycardia may be eliminated.
The tip section of a catheter is referred to herein as the portion of that catheter shaft containing at least one electrode. In one embodiment, a catheter utilized in the endocardial mapping and/or radiofrequency ablation is inserted into a major vein or artery, usually in the neck or groin area. The catheter is then guided into an appropriate chamber of the heart by appropriate manipulation through the vein or artery. The tip of a catheter must be manipulatable by a physician from the proximal end of the catheter, so that the electrodes at the tip section can be positioned against the tissue site to be mapped or ablated. The catheter must have a great deal of flexibility in order to follow the pathway of major blood vessels into the heart. It must permit user manipulation of the tip even when the catheter body is in a curved and/or twisted configuration.
The tip section of a conventional electrophysiology catheter that is deflectable usually contains a plurality of electrodes in series. Several regions of the endocardial surface are relatively rough. When the tip section of a catheter is placed against the endocardial surface, some electrodes on the catheter shaft at the tip section do not contact the endocardial surface. Instead, portion of the catheter shaft at the tip section lies at the ridge of the trabecula. It is one object of the present invention to have a plurality of electrodes not in series on the tip section of a catheter to improve the electrodes contact.
Therefore, while an electrophysiology procedure using an existing catheter has had promising results, the tip section of a known catheter usually has a plurality of electrodes in series. There is a clinical need for an improved catheter and methods comprising a plurality of parallel electrodes for making an intimate contact of the electrode with the target tissues.